


Counting Stars

by soukokuforlife14



Series: These Moments Spent Between The Stars [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, monica centric, oof, she has two mamas but lost one, written for a piece of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Carol and Monica love counting the stars together.
Relationships: Carol Danvers and Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: These Moments Spent Between The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of [this](https://lady-tortilla-chip.tumblr.com/post/188940586838/we-deserve-a-fic-someone-write-it-please-and) post so uh. Yeah. Hope y’alls like it!! I am absolute trash for this family. These two women and their daughter. So. Yeah.

Counting stars was part of the nightly routine. It didn’t matter if Carol stayed out late, if her job kept her, if she was bone tired when she finally got home. 

She stuck to the routine, even if it meant coaxing Monica out of bed — not that she was ever asleep before stargazing — taking her to the backyard where they’d lay in the grass and peer up at the sky. Incredibly dark, yet open, twinkling masses of light looking right back at them. Quiet as they watched the lights in the sky. Mesmerized, reaching with small hands, attempting to poke one. Carol always laughed. Breaking that quiet.

Monica loved it. 

Even when it was cold and she had to wear extra layers. Even when Maria came out to lecture them both. 

They loved it.

The tradition was only broken when Carol couldn’t come home.

The routine was only thrown when Carol got lost.

Their nights of stargazing only ceased when Carol was nowhere to be found.

And everyone was saying that she’d died.

Though Monica never believed them, she stopped going out to count the stars. Didn’t weather the cold of a light evening or deep midnight. Didn’t make her mother lecture her about staying out too late, about tempting a cold.

Because the quiet hurt when you were by yourself, when no one was beside you to break it with their laughter. When no one was there to tease you for reaching out to touch the sky. When no one was there. Beside you. A mother that she’d never been able to address as “mom” before.

Eventually, Carol came home.

But she wasn’t the same.

She was different. And she didn’t stay long enough to count the stars. To look up at the night sky with her and break the silence which would inevitably fall over them, with her laughter. 

But she was still warm. She still held the quality of the mother Monica had known. The overwhelming relief at knowing she was right was then turned into true excitement when the blond rediscovered herself. Remembered. Remembered her mom, and remembered Monica herself.

She promised to return.

So Monica started the routine again. If only because she knew she might be able to glimpse Carol, her other mom, fly across the sky like a shooting star.

Everyday, she waited, for Carol to come back. To escape the expanse of the sky.

To come home to their family of two mothers and a daughter. To come count the stars with her again.


End file.
